Jodidamente frustrado
by lirios41
Summary: Itachi recién casado trata de lidiar con su esposa y lo que acontece alrededor de ellos. One-shot, Ita-Hina.
1. Esposa

**Género:** Por definir

 **Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Alterno

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Itachi Uchiha era un hombre adulto tan jodidamente inteligente, ridículamente fuerte e innegablemente guapo con un gran corazón, sentido del deber y la justicia. Siempre procuro hacer bien las cosas. No bebía ni fumaba, era cuidadoso con el dinero y para burla de su primo Shisui era virgen. Ni siquiera había tenido algo que se considerase una relación sentimental. Al igual que una chica de 15 años, pensó que llegaría el día en se uniría a alguien en sagrado matrimonio, alguien a quien cuidar, respetar y amara incondicionalmente porque esa persona le acompañaría el resto de su vida.

El día de su boda no se sentía como debiera serlo. No entendía porque y repaso cada una de las cosas mentalmente. Primeramente, aunque la boda no representaba ninguna ventaja política, para el sí, siendo el futuro líder de un clan casarse y conseguir beneficios de ello era algo que cualquiera admiraría de un líder. Una alianza tan fuerte como lo era una boda brindaba la posibilidad a ambos clanes de sobrevivir a la guerra. Estaba consciente de ello, así que estaba cumpliendo con su clan. No era un mal asunto.

En segunda instancia, idealmente las bodas se eran por decisión libre, la razón de ello era a base de amor. Bueno, honestamente él estaba ahí por su propia decisión, de echo el pidió a su padre hacerlo y efectivamente fue por amor.

El pidió ser quien estableciera la alianza en lugar de su amado hermano menor Sasuke. Él iba a ser comprometido (aun en contra de su propia voluntad), Itachi interfirió y pese a la queja de su madre rápidamente dijo.

-Tal vez sea una más fuerte alianza más fuerte, si saben que se casaran con el heredero del clan Uchiha.- Le contesto él.

Su padre concordó con él y tras alegatos de su madre Itachi quedo comprometido.

Cuando Hiashi Hyūga ofreció a sus dos hijas, comento que la menor, Hanabi tenía una gran habilidad e inteligencia, había sido criada para ser una líder del clan. Mientras la mayor, Hinata, iba a ser ofrecida como tributo para guerra antes de que la guerra comenzara, pero se ofrecieron otras doncellas en su lugar, sin embargo era un sacrificio y como ello había sido criada.

Independientemente a cual escogiera el clan de Itachi ya estaría beneficiado en la guerra, y por su parte Hiashi tenía vida suficiente para liderar al clan otros 40 años a la par que Itachi dirigía el suyo, dejando a los futuros hijos de Itachi como los siguientes líderes de ambos clanes a su debido tiempo. Por ello su Madre y Padre le dieron la libertad de escoger a la que quisieran, asumiendo por supuesto que su brillante hijo escogería sabiamente a Hanabi.

La muchacha era bella, joven pero en edad de casarse, le podría dar hijos a montón ahora o un futuro largo, pues era 10 años menor que él, lo cual era perfecto pues él no tenía prisa en tener hijo, mucho menos con una desconocida.

Esa noche apenas pensó en el asunto, con una respuesta bastante clara. Estaba dispuesto a irse a dormir cuando alguien toco.

-Buenas noches Uchiha-sama- Itachi la reconoció vagamente como la hija mayor. Según recordaba Hinata.- ¿me permite hablar con usted?-

Itachi la invito a pasar a su pieza, donde hablaron un rato y tras intentos torpes de la chica por coquetearlo o seducirlo, él le pidió que se retirara. La chica se arrodillo y casi llorando le suplico que la considerara como su futura esposa.

-Lo siento, he tomado una decisión.- Contesto el preguntándose si acaso ella tendría una pisca de dignidad.

-pero…pero ella es tan joven….usted no…no puede-

-¿Perdone?-Itachi no sabía que carajos le pasaba a esa muchacha, momentos atrás le estaba intentando atraer, ahora le pedía que se alejara de su hermana.- ¿No intenta sabotearla?-

-Por supuesto que no...-

-Entonces… ¿se ha enamorado de mí?-La chica asintió, Itachi bufo estaba a punto de considerarla una mujer como esas de su club de fangirls.- Creo que no es bastante rápido para decir algo así ¿no le parece?-Tal vez por aburrimiento o por medir a la chica, se acercó a tocarla de la mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de ella. Pero la chica ni siquiera se inmuto como si no sintiera nada.- Dígame la verdad, usted no me ama, no quiere estar conmigo, pero aun así quiere casarse conmigo, le aseguro que tendrá las mismas comodidades que ahora tiene, de eso no se preocupe.

-No es eso.- Dijo ella reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-Dígame la verdad entonces.-

-Hanabi-sama -susurro suavemente la chica entre lágrimas- es joven, fuerte y llena de vida, qui…quisiera que al menos ella tenga la libertad de escoger con quien casarse. A mí me da igual, me mataran, casaran da lo mismo, pero si puedo hacer mi hermana tenga otra clase de vida, hare eso cuando menos. Le prometo ser fiel, cariñosa o lo que usted me pida…pero por favor ella es...es aún una niña tiene derecho a escoger.-

-¿Y usted no lo tiene?-

-Justo ahora, lucho por la decisión que tome.- Le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Itachi entendió la clase de mujer que era ella en ese momento. Lejos de esa mujer casi vulgar, era alguien que amaba y se auto sacrificaba valientemente por los que amara. Y el sacrificio por su hermano menor, bueno, era un sentimiento que compartía con ella.

-tal vez sea algo que podamos tener en común.- El chico se agacho a la altura de la joven arrodillada.

-¿Perdone?-Dijo Hinata levantado el rostro.

Por tercera instancia en una boda, se escoge a la persona, con la que se pueden compartir sueños, anhelos, hobbies pero para Itachi eran importantes los principios. Si compartía eso con ella, era un equivalente hacia algo más.

 _Por eso…_

-Hinata- Dijo el viendo a la chica temblar. Se veía pequeña frágil y estaba ahí buscándolo a el, precisamente a él para que la sostuviera el resto de su vida. Ella llego ¿no?.-Usted…-

-¿SssSi?-

 _Por eso mismo…._

-Aceptaría-

 _Por eso mismo el…._

-¿Aceptaría ser mi esposa?-

 _Por eso mismo él la escogió a ella._

La chica asintió con la cabeza, Itachi le seco las lágrimas y acto seguido la abrazo.

Incómodo.

Raro.

Demasiado incómodo.

Pero aun así, sintieron cierto confort uno hacia el otro.

Y así pues el escogió a la persona con quien se casaría.

-No es posible mi hijo con un sacrificio.- Le dijo su madre al día siguiente, pero la decisión de él fue definitiva. E Itachi siendo jodidamente aterrador, bueno, a excepción de su madre, nadie se atrevió a discutir el asunto.

.

El día de su boda no se sentía para nada a lo que esperaba. Las bodas para alguien como el eran para conseguir beneficios para su clan, y eso obtendría; Idealmente eran algo que se hacía voluntariamente, y así había sido; el escogió a la chica era bella, elegante, dulce y compartían los mismos valores y principios; y ambos se unían por amor, aunque fuese amor hacia sus hermanos y su felicidad, pero amor al fin y al cabo amor.

Su boda lo tenía todo, se lo repitió constantemente. Su prometida estaba bellísima el día antes de la boda, incluso escucho a unos primos bromear con "joder, de conocerla antes me habría ofrecido a casarme".

Así entro al templo, escucho la ceremonia, hizo el juramento, el sacerdote ato el lazo alrededor se sus manos que a su vez cubrían las de ella y estas sostenían una copa. Fue consciente de la unión que acababa de hacer, sintió la responsabilidad caer sobre él y tras eso escucho decir al sacerdote.

-Puede besar a la novia.-

La miro únicamente a ella, levanto el suave velo que le cubría el rostro. Se miraron un instante, casi imperceptible para los demás, pero para ellos fue perfectamente marcado.

Itachi tomo la barbilla de la joven con sus manos para levantar su cabeza.

Hinata cerró sus ojos.

El encorvo ligeramente.

Y suavemente se besaron.

Sellando a si su matrimonio. Protegiendo a sus hermanos y fusionando dos clanes en uno solo.

๑

๑

๑

Tras la fiesta se dirigió con su esposa en el brazo a su habitación. Ahí ella se ducho primero, después el. Cuando salió la encontró sentada en la cama, arreglada con una bella bata de ceda con flores de cerezo pintadas desde la base. El subió la mirada viendo como las flores se desvanecían conforme subía, esa ropa dejaba apreciar perfectamente el cuerpo de su esposa.

La chica se sonrojo y prolifero una reverencia a él. Itachi se quitó su bata, quedo en pantaloncillos únicamente. Más que por deseo o ganas tenía que cumplirle como hombre, el hecho de que ella estuviera asi vestida, era un claro indicio de que ella esperaba algo en su noche de bodas.

Quería terminar con eso de una buena vez.

Rogo a todos los dioses, que pudiese enamorarse de ella, lo deseaba con desesperación se sentía tan…jodidamente frustrado.

El tomo de la cintura, la vio con la tenue luz que había en la habitación.

-Eres hermosa Hinata.-

La beso.

Ella se mantuvo quieta. La chica era torpe pero suave en su beso. Para otro tipo de hombre podría ser satisfactorio sentir ese beso que evidenciaba la pureza de su mujer dado por la inexpertica. Tocar esa piel virgen. Pero para él no podía ser nada más incómodo, su pulso cardiaco había aumentado, pero para desgracia de él no era por excitación si no por verguiza ante exponerse ante una joven como ella.

-Hinata…- Llamarla así definitivamente había acortado cierta distancia con ella. La besaba despacio en la frente, las mejillas. Quería ser dulce con ella, lo intentaba realmente lo intentaba. - ¿Estás de acuerdo con que continúe?-

-Si.- La chica ni si quiera se sonrojo.-Por..por favor-

Todo había sido aceptado, trato de ponerse dispuesto a esto y suavemente toco monte derecho de la joven, volvió a besarla, pero esta vez algo en el cambiaba.

Pronto su beso en la boca le pareció poco, de forma instintiva bajo besando su cuello, su mano estaba en la cadera de la ojiperla, subió hasta llegar a la base del seno, hizo medio circulo alrededor del monte derecho de ella. Su beso bajo más llegando peligrosamente a la bata de la joven.

Él la beso en los labios de nuevo, ahora irrumpiendo con su lengua la boca de ella. Con su mano libre le desato la bata y su mano atrevidamente toco su cadera piel a piel, su otra mano ya pasaba de la tela a la piel ocasionalmente.

-¿Hasta el final?-

-Sssi- Susurro ella.

Se dijo a su mismo que trataría de hacerlo bien, ser suave, delicado, cariñoso mientras le cumplía como marido.

La beso nuevamente, suave, quería degustarla un poco más. Nunca había experimentado eso con ninguna mujer. No se sintió culpable de que estuviera reaccionando a ello, aunque no fuese amor ahora había una razón para hacerlo.

Retiro las sabanas y magistralmente la llevo a la cama.

La chica flexiono la rodilla, haciendo su única prenda se extendiera dejando expuesta su parte baja, solo le cubría los brazos y el pecho. Itachi contemplo la piel de sus piernas, subió un poco más, le dio un vistazo a la feminidad de la joven, observo su vientre, la línea que tenía en la panza, y solo una parte de sus senos seguían cubiertos.

Itachi se quitó el pantalón, sentía un pulso en su entrepierna, pero ya no era por incomodidad. Satisfecho consigo mismo subió a la cama quedando encima de ella.

Beso su cuello de nuevo, con su mano toco la rodilla de la pierna que tenía flexionada, subió por el muslo, paso por una parte del glúteo, la cadera, la cintura, ahí se detuvo un momento y cuando subía por las costillas interrumpió su beso.

Algo no iba del todo bien.

-Hinata bésame- le pidió, ella había estado quieta todo ese tiempo.

La chica se acercó besándole, pero lo hizo de forma estoica, el Uchiha pensó en morderle los labios para que al menos hubiera moviente por parte de ella, pero comenzó a sentir cierta…cierta… frustración.

Ahí estaba, desnudo sobre su dispuesta esposa, besándose con ella, tocándola. Y aunque en su entrepierna sentía su flujo sanguíneo de forma más cálida ella no parecía reaccionar.

Retiro la bata, ahora el seno izquierdo de ella daba piel a piel con la mano de él. Lo sintió era cálido y suave. Lo exploro con sus dedos y manos, deseaba besarlo y tocarlo.

-Hinata- Susurro el, deseoso paseo su lengua por la boca de ella.

La muñeca de él se movía en círculos, sus dedos se estiraban y regresaban, sentía cierto placer a estar explorando esa parte tan íntima de ella con todo deleite.

Pero entonces él se dio cuenta.

La estaba besando, tocando, tratando suavemente, ella había accedido pero no encontraba una señal de excitación en ella. Pensó al inicio que era por timidez de parte de ella, pero tocar su monte izquierdo le había dejado todo en claro.

Retiro su beso, se atrevió a mirar esa zona que tanto placer le había dado tocar.

Era incómodo de nuevo, se retractó de todo cuando entendió como se sentía ella, o más bien que no sentía.

Explorando su seno y se dio cuenta que donde se suponía debía haber una protuberancia no la había.

La había acariciado, fue lento y trato de ser gentil, pero por más que él masajeo, por más se esforzó en hacerlo, el botón color durazno estaba tan suave que parecía solo un seno con una mancha, no estaba esa parte que resaltaba.

Estaba suave y liso, miro a la chica cara a cara, pero estaba quieta, sin color en la piel mirándole a los ojos.

¿Podría si quiera hacerle el amor…no más bien intimar con ella si esta no mostraba excitación alguna?

Se dio cuenta que por más que le tocara, por más que se besaran ella ni si quiera se sentiría excitada. Así entonces sintiendo su orgullo masculino herido se acostó mirando al techo con el estómago revuelto.

No estaba seguro si su sentirse ofendido era correcto. Entendía que estaban intentando hacer algo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto ni preparado a hacer…bueno dispuestos si, preparados también. Tal vez deseosos entonces, bueno él ahora lo estaba. Pero ella no. Se sintió frustrado, casi molesto. Miro a la chica, quien le mirada con la cabeza girada. Respiraba un tanto agitada. No dijo nada, se sentía demasiado incómodo.

La tapo con la sabana, le dio la espalda.

-¿lo hicimos?- Pregunto ella.

-¿Perdón? –

-El amor…¿hemos consumado el matrimonio?-

Se preguntó que rayos pasaba por la cabeza de ella, no podía hablar enserio. Apenas se habían besado, o bueno él lo hizo, y tocado, bueno eso también lo hizo él.

-Debo salir-

Se levantó, se vistió y salió de ahí sin mirar y escuchar lo que ella decía.

๑

๑

๑

Sintió algo frio en el brazo. Volteo y era Shisui con una lata de cerveza.

-gracias- contesto Itachi. Pero no pensaba beberla.

-De nada-contesto Shisui- supuse que en tu noche de bodas estarías aquí- recargándose en el barandal para mirar en el patio de abajo con Itachi.

Itachi bufo con media sonrisa. El fracaso no era parte de los hombres de su clan.

-Entonces, ¿te desprecio después de pedirte que te casaras con ella?-

-Ella estuvo dispuesta.-

-¿Y tú no quisiste?-

-De hecho…si tuve ganas.-

-Vaya, pensaba beberme las dos cervezas, pero creo que ahora realmente necesitas la que te di.-

-No, puedes beberla.-

-Bien sostenla mientras termino esta.-

Siempre era así, Shisui y el hablaban, básicamente cuando Shisui bebía él le acompañaba, cuidaba y llevaba a su casa. Lo cuidaba constantemente y verlo en estado de ebriedad reforzó su abstinencia al alcohol.

-No esta lista.-

-Jajaja de que hablas, que paso con eso de que te intento seducir.- Shisui tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

-Supongo que fue educada de esa manera, ni si quiera lo hacía bien se veía torpe. La bese un poco…-

-Interesante, y ¿después?- No hubo respuesta.

Itachi se sentía incómodo hablando de ello, pero lo necesitaba.

Shisui le quito la lata de la mano a Itachi y comenzó a beberla. -Vamos dime que pasa, no es cualquier cosa que desees estar con una mujer. Por un simple beso no puedes deducir eso, debió pasar más.-

-La toque…-dijo como si hubiera sido un crimen.

-¿Sin ropa?-

-Si-

-¿Esta guapa?-

-Bastante.-

-¿Y entonces? Ella estaba dispuesta, tu milagrosamente quisiste, ¿Qué paso?-

-Creo que no tiene conciencia sexual.-

Shisui escupió la cerveza, riendo un poco.-No hablas enserio.-

-Me senté y ella me pregunto si acabábamos de hacer el amor.- No iba a darle los por menores.

-¿Entraste en ella o no?-

-Shisui- Lo miro a los ojos, denotando cierta confusión y frustración.

-Mierda…la única mujer que te prende y no puedes echártela.-

Justo como Itachi pensó…

-jodidamente frustrante.- Dijo Shisui tomando otro sorbo.-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Aguantarte hasta que te exploten los testículos?- Se burló.

-No pienso corromperla hasta que esté lista.-

-Metete con ella, tal vez le guste.-

-Ni si quiera sabe cómo se supone que debe hacerse.-

-¿Y tú sí?-

Itachi era tan virgen como cualquier colegiala, pero al menos tenia noción de como se hacía eso.

Shisui suspiro.

-Tal vez sea normal, después de todo tiene cuando, ¿14 años?-

-19-

-Rayos, entiendo que los Hyūga sean tradicionalista, pero de eso a no explicarles absolutamente nada sobre el sexo.-

Ambos estuvieron en silencio un largo rato.

-espera…¿te iban a casar con una niña de 14 años?-

-Su hermana, pensé que era más grande. Se supone que es una guerrera de elite.-

-¿No lo notaste en el físico?-

-No realmente-

-Ha, Itachi sigues siendo un niño.- Shisui aplasto la lata con su mano.- De cualquier forma si tienes atracción es buena señal.-

-Si pero ella…-

-lo hará, estoy seguro. Pero recuerda todo se da naturalmente, hasta el sexo. eres un gran hombre Itachi, ella se enamorara de ti solo dale tiempo. Además, después de mi eres el más atractivo en el clan.- Rieron un poco.

Shisui siempre le animaba cuando le necesitaba. Era su mejor amigo, más que eso era su hermano.

-De cualquier forma, no deberías dejarla sola.-

-Tienes razón.- Itachi camino a las escaleras.

-¿Iras a cumplirle como marido?-

-Iré a estar con ella.-

Entro a la habitación, la chica dormía en la cama desnuda. Sentía cierto deseo carnal al verla así, pero no quiso acrecentarlo, por ello tomo una cobija y se durmió en el sillón.

๑

๑

๑

Su mujer en cuestión le atendía muy bien, lo acompañaba en todos sus viajes, le ayudada a vestirse, lo acompañaba a desayunar, ayudaba en la cocina de casa e incluso le preparaba platillos exquisitos. Lo esperaba hasta muy tarde en la entrada, y por la noche dormían en el mismo cuarto, el en el sofá y ella en la cama.

Su esposa resulto ser tranquila, callada, no lo acosaba como el resto de las mujeres en su pueblo.

Cuando el quería hacer una actividad ella le acompañaba siempre dispuesta a todo. Le hacía preguntas de su día, y más de un hombre admiraba el gusto que tenía Itachi por las mujeres.

Su mujer era complaciente, no daba problemas, parece no tener voluntad y aunque eso le había echo creer en un principio que guardaba una joya de secretos, con el tiempo se percató de no tenía personalidad. De eso le parecía aburrida.

La única vez que parecía hacer algo ligeramente interesante fue una ocasión en que el llego temprano, ella venia del bosque detrás su casa. Intento preguntar que hacía, sumamente curioso y ella se limitó a decirle.

-mmm…nada realmente- seguido de una sonrisa.

Se sintió decepcionado.

Pronto el deseo carnal que sentía a ella fue apagado por la escasa chispa de ella.

Se preguntó dónde quedo esa mujer valiente que rogo por su hermana entregándose a él.

Por su puesto que ella era gentil, siendo honestos le tomo cariño pues se acompañaban parte del día. Pero un matrimonio debe funcionar a base de otra cosa más fuerte que compañía.

Cierta mañana estaban desayunando y hablaban, bueno solo él como de costumbre. Se encontraba algo aburrido. Se irían de ese lugar en unos días, solo estaban planeando unos negocios y un plan de guerra con los Hyūga. Era casa delos Uchiha, pero era un punto de reunión.

Escucho un chillido abrumador. Era la alarma alertando que había un peligro cerca.

Itachi se levantó en seguida, caminando hacia afuera para entender la situación. Su mujer lo siguió en silencio.

-¡Itachi!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No están asaltando, son demasiado.-

-¡Maldición!- Volteo a ver a su esposa.

No parecía ni remotamente asustada. Siempre así. Estoica, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto.

-Bien, vayamos ¿Qué demonios?- El bosque comenzó a inundarse de un fuego ardiente, por suerte había un rio alrededor de la casa. Esta no se quemaría. Sin embargo algo paso.

Muy extraño.

Su esposa corrió en dirección de llamas, preocupada.

-¡Hinata!- Corrió tras ella, la jalo antes de que entrara a las inmensas llamas.-¿Qué sucede?-

Se preguntó si acaso su esposa tenia tendencias suicidas. Si se había vuelto loca, o si acaso no tenía miedo de morir en medio de la batalla.

-No es nada, todo está bien- Dijo ella sonriendo estoicamente.

Una chispa aumento la intensidad de la luz, el fuego ahora se extendía por el bosque, quemando todo a su paso. Hinata corrió nuevamente directamente hacia el bosque, causando que Shisui riera a carcajadas. Itachi la sostuvo incrédulo ante la ya de por si evidente locura estoica de su mujer.

Escucho la alarma nuevamente, estaba siendo asaltada la isla, corrió con Hinata en brazos hacia su habitación.

-Quédate aquí.-

-per…si-

-Trata de esconderte de la gente. No hagas locuras, eres mi compañera y tienes que seguir viva.-

La chica abrió los ojos, demostrando al fin una emoción además de sonrisas vacías. Asintió suavemente.

-No salgas ni hagas ruido, yo vendré a buscarte cuando todo termine.-

-aja…si-

Se despidió y corrió al campo de batalla.

๑

๑

๑

La batalla termino, hubo varios muertos, 4 Hyūga y Uchiha únicamente. Varios campesinos, sirvientes.

Lo hicieron bien para ser un poblado abandonado. Apagaron incendios, identificaron a las personas, Itachi ayudaba a miembros de los clanes y a los campesinos de la zona.

En eso llega Sasuke de la casa Uchiha.

-No queda nadie.- Dijo el con una maleta y papeles en el brazo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Shisui ayudando a una señorita a vendar su pierna. Ni si quiera en esos momentos perdía oportunidad de coquetear.

-En la mansión, no queda nadie.-

Itachi soltó la madera que cargaba y corrió desenfrenadamente a la casa.

La casa era enorme, con algunos sirvientes. Encontró un mar de cadáveres sobre la alfombra. Asesinados con brutalidad, decapitados.

Busco entre los rostros, vio a muchos desconocidos, de quienes su hermano se había encargado, pues era su huella de asesinato personal. Reconoció a las mucamas y al cocinero. Eran trabajadores.

Pese al remordimiento, sintió alivio de que ella no estuviera ahí.

La busco por la cocina, donde la cocinera estaba desmembrada, subió escaleras arriba y encontró medio cuerpo con las tripas cayendo, estaba junto a una ventana rota, como si lo hubiesen lanzado. Los cuartos estaban revueltos, los roperos abiertos, se habían llevado algunas piezas y también destruyeron los colchones.

Por el pasillo a su habitación estaba una corriente de sangre, que se movió hasta quedar seca a medio pasillo. Vio que se trataba de dos de los asaltantes, seguramente también asesinados por su hermano. Entro a su habitación y vio sus maletas vacías, el colchón destrozado y el ropero abierto de par en par con la ropa rasgada. No la encontró.

Se preguntó dónde estaría. Se arrepintió. La habitación estaba en silencio, demasiado.

¿Y si se la llevaron? ¿Por qué no se quedó con ella en la casa y mando a Sasuke a la pelea?¿Y si corrió de nuevo al bosque y se quemo haya?

Donde se encontraba. Respiro para calmarse un poco. Y sintió su aroma. Su suave aroma a lilas.

Vio hacia el destartalado ropero. Ha simple vista estaba abierto y vacío. Pero en una esquina parecía haber una cajonera que él no reconocía, de hecho no recordaba que eso estuviera ahí. La movió pero era pesada, en efecto parecía parte del ropero. Estaba muy molesto, y haciendo uso de su descomunal fuerza lo jalo hasta que lo rompió por la mitad.

Y ahí estaba.

Escondida en ese cajón, sentada con las rodillas abrazadas, la chica alzo la vista casi asustada.

Pero lo vio a él, se vieron de nuevo. El sintió un alivio, porque por más aburrida que fuera, el la quería de verdad.

-Itachi- La chica corrió a sus brazos en lágrimas, temblaba.- Tuve miedo, tuve miedo de que me encontraran, de que no me vieras, de dejarte-

-Tranquila todo está bien-

-Lo se –La chica le miro a los ojos.- No dudo de ti y tu fuerza, pero no quería dejarte-

-No lo haría- _no del todo_ al menos.

Aburrida o no, era su esposa. Le había echo caso, la abrazo sintiendo alivio de que estuviera bien. Se preguntó porque nunca noto que si había sentimientos en ella. Después de todo ella quiso salvar a su hermana.

-Disculpa- Dijo de pronto ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto él.

-he hecho una impertinencia hablando de lo que siento. Por favor perdóneme no lo volveré a hacer.-La chica hizo una reverencia con suma culpa en el rostro.

-Es normal somos marido y mujer.-

-No…yo me esforzare más, le complaceré en todo Ella le sonrió vacíamente.- seré una buena esposa, obediente y callada, lo prometo que me comportare mejo…-

-¿Quién le dijo eso?-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso, de no mostrar sentimientos, de ser callada de seguirme a todos lados.-

-Es lo que es espera de una buena esposa… ¿no?-

Itachi estaba furioso, no con ella, si no con los malditos que la hicieron comportarse de esa manera. Su matrimonio había sido aburrido y comenzaba a sentir un infierno.

Si, su mujer era un encanto con todo el mundo, pero él quería más que eso, quería una mujer con errores, una mujer con quien discutir, alguien fuerte, quería una mujer de verdad.

-No quiero eso, quiero que usted sea usted.-

La chica comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, parecía asustada, confundida.

-Inténtelo…por favor.- Dijo el.-Salgamos de aquí.-

Camino con ella en su brazo, salieron de la casa. No había nada ahí que él quisiera llevarse.

Todo el lugar quedó destruido, los aldeanos irían a las afueras del distrito Uchiha para refugiarse. Se despidieron de los Hyūga y los aldeanos caminaron con el resto de sus familiares.

Su padre le dijo que debía ocultarse con su esposa un tiempo, en lo que averiguaban quien fue el que los traiciono. Coincidió.

Cuando Shisui dijo que el bosque había quedado destruido sintió como Hinata le soltaba el brazo y corría.

La chica corrió al bosque, Itachi la siguió preguntándose qué demonios pasaba, pero no la detuvo, decidió seguirla y acompañarla.

Vio algunos animales quemados, no había indicios de vida. Y escucho los sollozos de la joven.

La encontró sobre una rama de un árbol, llorando delante de lo que parecía un ave quemada.

-Conocías este animal.-

-yo..yo-

Le puso la mano en la espalda y le dijo.

-Estoy aquí, no estás sola, comparte conmigo, ¿Qué pasa?- Se sintió cursi al decirle eso.

-Esta mama pájaro no tenía pareja como las demás, yo le traía pan porque estaba empollando y no salía a comer…creí que había volado, pero…pero se quedó ahí cuidando a su bebes….y…y..- la chica se soltó en llanto de nuevo.

-oh. Lo siento.- Se sintió conmovido, su esposa era dulce. Recién lo recordó.

La dejo llorar un rato, cuando le pareció ver que el ave quemada movió un ala. Incrédulo la movió un poco y cayeron 4 polluelos. Habían sobrevivido protegidos por su madre.

-Hinata, mira.-

La chica miro a los polluelos.

-sobrevivieron….- Dijo ella tan sorprendida como Itachi.- Pero no tienen madre ahora.-

-los hemos encontrado por ti-

-¿po…podemos cuidarlos nosotros?-

-Por supuesto, de no ser por ti, tal vez la madre hubiera muerto hace mucho.-

Se quitó su chaqueta, puso a los polluelos ahí y camino con Hinata.

Al menos ahora entendía la locura de su mujer al irse al bosque en llamas.

Se subieron al carruaje, se despidieron de todos. En el camino compro un poncho de piel de oso blanco para Hinata, una caja con borrega dentro para que pusiera a los polluelos.

-Viajaremos toda la noche.-

-Si.-

-Sera mejor que te pongas el poncho, a donde vamos hace mucho frio.-

Ambos ese día crearon un vínculo. Se puso su saco. El cochero jalo las riendas.

Había confianza, entendimiento y para su sorpresa sentía cariño por ella, y ella por él.

Como si de alguna forma los dos entendieran eso hicieron algo simultánea y naturalmente, tal y como dijo Shisui. Itachi abrazo a Hinata con sumo cuidado y protección, ella se acomodó en él le sonrió por primera vez genuinamente y durmieron un poco tras ese agitado día.

๑

๑

๑

-¿Qué llevas aquí?- Un policía revisaba el carruaje y noto la caja de Hinata. Era ilegal cruzar animales. La chica abrazo la caja.- Te dije, que ¿que llevas ahí mocosa?

-Deja en paz a mi esposa.- dijo Itachi severamente, cubriéndola con el brazo.

Los policías temían a Itachi, porque, bueno por… porque, pues por obvias razones.

Hinata comenzaba a sentirse segura y protegida en los brazos de él.

Conforme el viaje, el clima era más frio, ese día especialmente estaba helado. El carruaje no tenía ni vidrios ni nada. Y sentí el frio.

Ella por iniciativa propia, siguiendo sus deseos tal y como dijo Itachi hizo lo siguiente.

-Tengo frio.- Se acercó a el Uchiha y este le envolvió con su brazo.

-Llegaremos pronto.- Le dijo Itachi.-Mira es haya.

Llevaban dos días viajando, ella sintió alegría de que al fin terminara, se atrevió a ver por ventana.

El paisaje era bellísimo con troncos de color negro y la nieve blanco, llegaron a una casa blanca que parecía en su de colores pasteles desparramados, entraron a la casa. De hecho era una especie de hacienda bastante amplia. Pero en la casa solo estaban un par de empleados.

Por la época las hortalizas estaban vacías y los campesinos no trabajaban ahí. Sin embargo había un pastor, campesinos, dos cocineras, varios sirvientes y a su vez ellos tenían algunas hijas e hijos ahí.

El recibido era un encanto, amplio con escaleras enfrente de una alfombra verde jade. Había detallas hermosos en cada rincón de la casa. Subieron arriba, igualmente enorme. Entraron por una puerta donde parecía haber otra sala con 3 puertas.

-Aquí nos quedaremos, podemos tomar alimentos ahí- dijo Itachi señalando una mesa blanca que estaba junto a un enorme ventanal.- Tengo ahí libros, un escritorio y demás –Señalo un par de puertas enormes-esa habitación no tiene nada, solo estantes y un escritorio. Creo que hay una estufa y lavabo, pero la cocina esta abajo. Y ahí está el dormitorio.-

Hinata rio.

-¿mmm?- Pregunto Itachi sumamente curioso.

-Parece una casa dentro de una casa.-

-En efecto, los trabajadores viven en toda la casa, ellos son quienes la cuidan y aunque esté a nuestro nombre, realmente tenemos muy poco beneficio económico de aquí. Mi padre y yo tratamos de darle un buen uso a la casa y ofrecer una mejor vida a los trabajadores y sus hijos.-

Hinata sonrió.-Son muy amables.-

-Para nada, es lo justo.-

Entraron a su habitación era de color suave azul, pero vivido. Había algunas figuras con un azul más fuerte, había unos roperos, estantes con algunos libros, una chimenea y tenía su propio baño.

Su cama era grande y había un sofá ahí también.

El clima era frio y ambos decidieron poner a los polluelos cerca la cocina para que se calentaran. La cocinera prolifero una queja grande y gritona pero no tuvo más remedio que aguantarse.

Esa noche Itachi daba de cerna a las aves junta a Hinata, noto que la joven pintaba algo en la caja de las aves.

-¿Te gusta pintar?-

-Sí, no soy muy buena pero me agrada.-

-¿Qué otras cosas le gustan?-

-Bueno…-la chica agacho el rostro.- Me gusta cocinar.- El esperaba otra respuesta.

-Me gustaría que fuera honesta.-

-Pero es verdad, me gusta cocinar.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si Itachi, de verdad.-

-Vaya, y es muy buena en ello. ¿Qué más te gusta?- Sentía que la estaba conociendo realmente.

-Bueno…prensar flores.-

-Oh entiendo. Puedo ayudarte con algo.-

Dejaron a los polluelos bien acurrucados. Itachi la llevo a la segunda puerta. Ahí había algunos lienzos, con pintura y pinceles.

-Aquí también hay algunos frascos y paletas. Puedo hacerle un tripie mañana, para pueda…puedas pintar a gusto propio. Por la época no hay flores, pero puedo pedir que siembren muchas, ¿le gustaría hacerse cargo de ellas cuando sea primavera?-

La chica estaba boquiabierta. Le pareció verla casi llorar.

-Si muchas gracias.- Ella sonrió bellamente.

Esa noche como de costumbre Itachi se acomodó en el sillón. Cuando la escucho tiritar por el frio.

Él se acercó.

Se vieron un instante. Ella levanto la mano retirando las cobijas y el entro en la cama con ella. Se abrazaron, el calor poco a poco elimino el temblar de ella. El sintió su aroma, estaba feliz. Desde esa noche durmieron juntos.

๑

๑

๑

Hinata estaba feliz de la vida. Poco a poco ese lugar aislado del mundo se encontró a sí misma. Se dio cuenta de su amor por los seres vivos cuando cuidaba a las aves con Itachi. Comenzó a pintar los paisajes glaciares, estaba mejorando mucho. Había descubierto un invernadero en la casa, así que comenzó a ayudar con las plantas ahí. También hacia pan debes en cuando para todos. Cocinaba para Itachi.

Un fin de semana cuando los polluelos crecieron Itachi y ella les hicieron una casa de madera. Se divirtieron bastante. Desayunaban en su pieza. Los días de nieve se veían hermosos. Desde el ventanal cerca de donde desayunaban se veía a lo lejos un lago congelado, donde a veces algunos niños iban ahí a patinar.

Poco a poco ella se fue abriendo a él. Itachi la escuchaba atentamente y ocasionalmente le daba un comentario positivo sobre su persona. Se sentía entendida, aceptada y valorada por la mujer que era. Y a su vez ella le admiraba por las cosas que él hacía.

Le habían dicho muchas veces que era mejor decirle a un hombre los grandes logros que tuvo, que decirle lo gran persona que era. Hinata con sumo entusiasmo admiraba amabas partes de su marido. Y con el tiempo se lo había echo saber.

Ese día ella estaba haciendo mermelada de fresa casera cuando entro Itachi a la cocina. Últimamente quería estar con el más tiempo. Y apenas él llegaba la buscaba y pasaban el día juntos. Por lo que era más feliz.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo el alegremente.

-Buenas.-

-¿Y los polluelos?-

-Los acosté temprano.-

-Ya veo, ¿Qué haces?-

-Mermelada de fresa. Me dieron unas los y decidí hacer un poco para acompañarla con el pan de hoy.-

-Suena bien.-Itachi se asomó para ver un color casi repugnante. Arrugo la nariz.

-heheh, así se ve, pero no tiene mal sabor. ¿Quieres cenar otra comida?-

-No, es noche, con un pan con leche está bien. ¿No has cenado tú?-

-Te estaba esperando, quería cenar contigo.- Itachi parecía sorprendido.

Ella no entendía porque.

Tomo un poco de mermelada con la cuchara, la puso en su mano y la probó.

-mmm-

-¿esta rica?- Pregunto colocándose detrás de ella.

-Bueno, esta acida- Ella se volteo para verlo de frente.-, y sé que prefieres los dulces, así que mejor le pongo algo de azúcar.- La chica sonrió.

-Tienes un poco ahí.- Dijo el señalando la comisura de los labios.

-¡Oh!- Dijo ella dirígenos a la mesa por una servilleta.- No me di cuenta.-

-Descuida.- Él se acercó nuevamente a ella la tomo por mano.- Esta bien.- La detuvo antes de que pudiera limpiarse.

Hinata curiosa volteo el rostro para preguntar que hacía.

Entonces.

Sintió los labios de Itachi, cerrándose sobre los suyos. Quería respirar, pero estaba feliz, emocionada, sorprendida, se quedó quieta por la sorpresa.

Él se separó y le dijo.

-Tienes razón está un poco acida-Itachi se lamio los labio- pero es bastante rica.- dijo con tanta naturalidad.

Ella enrojeció.

-Entonces… ¿cenamos?- Pregunto ella sonrojándose.

-Si- Le contesto él.

๑

๑

๑

Desde hace días las mañanas era la parte favorita de su convivencia.

Los días tras ese beso en la cocina continuaron con algún beso ocasional al anochecer y otro al amanecer.

De ahí por las mañanas Hinata se levantaba entre noche a lavarse los dientes y arreglar su cabello. Esto le ocasionaba gracia a Itachi, pero trataba de no reírse y valorar un poco lo que la joven trataba de hacer para él.

La besaba cada mañana cuando notaba que se levantaba en la madrugada.

Se besaron al inicio de forma dulce e inocente. Solo labio a labio. Y de ahí Hinata abrió los labios la primera vez.

-no…nno se besar- Dijo Hinata retirándose evidentemente avergonzada.

-no me importa…no me importa- la beso el de nuevo.-sea lo que sea podemos hacerlo juntos.-

La chica era torpe, succionaba un poco e incluso ponía los labios duros. Sutilmente cuando ella hacia eso, él se movía a darle besos en la frente, mejilla.

Ella por su cuenta, beso su mano y ahí se percató de manera tan rígida en que ponía sus labios y la forma casi desesperada con la que succionaba. Por eso trato a su ritmo, notar como le besaba. Y poco a poco trato de relajar más el cuerpo, tomar una bocanada de aire aguantar la respiración y besarle.

Itachi le correspondió. Desde hace días él la acostaba para besarla boca abierta. Cada sesión era mejor que la anterior. A ella le encantaba sentir su calor, su suavidad, sentía una sensación en la pelvis cuando el comenzaba a besarle, se mareaba un poco, subía y bajaba entre el cielo y la tierra.

Tras cada beso le encantaba lamerse los labios, para sentir a Itachi. Comenzaba a amarlo realmente a amarlo. Le había conquistado, lo había admirado, quería vivir. Quería vivir para estar con él. Ya no esperaba morir como le habían ensenado, de alguna forma dejo atrás a su clan y siguió lo que ella realmente deseaba. El amor que él le daba, el amor que sentía cuando se curaba. Y además se sentía bien que él le abrazara.

Ahora, ella quería estar con él, de esa forma por siempre.

Pero Hinata joven e ingenua no entendía que las etapas de una relación son efímeras. Y así como un niño que empieza a caminar tenía que dar un segundo pasó para avanzar un poco más.

Comenzaron como cada mañana desde hace un par de semanas. Sus besos dulces sentada cambiaban. Itachi la recostó y entonces sintió su mano sobre su cara.

-Itachi- Susurraba ella en ese momento.

-Te quiero- Le decía él.

-y y…yo…a…ti- Decía ella con un esfuerzo monumental.

Itachi volvió a sus labios, ambos abrían intentando profundizar. Itachi atrapo con su boca el labio inferior de ella, en eso sintió la lengua de Itachi moverse suavemente, sintió una tensión en estomago sus pulmones se agitaron. No sabía si sonreír o sorprenderse.

Se asustó. Lo empujo y se levantó.

-Lo siento- dijo Itachi confundido.

Ella no dijo nada. Y a partí de ahí las cosas comenzaron a ir mal.

Hinata ya no lo ayudaba a bañarse, ni a vestirse. Apenas y hablaban en desayuno. Ya no se besaban pues ella se apartaba. En eso días se apareció Shisui así que Itachi comenzó a pasar más rato con él.

Ella por su cuenta comenzó a reflexionar sobre su vida, sintió culpa por querer besar a Itachi.

No sabía porque se sentía confundida y comenzó a llorar en el invernadero.

-¿Qué sucede? - Le dijo Shisui entrando al lugar.

-No es nada.- Dijo ella disimulando rápidamente sus lágrimas.

\- Mi primo no está, pero últimamente tiene el carácter de los mil demonios, y tú te vez más deprimida que nunca.-

Ella no contesto.

-¿Acaso no te gusta?-

-Yo…yo…-

-Itachi es como mi hermano, pero tú y yo podemos ser amigos, lo que hable contigo será entre nosotros, solo sé que las mujeres a veces necesitan ser escuchadas y como aquí no hay mucha gente con la que hables, creí pertinente acercarme a ti, ya que somos primos políticos.-

Ella asintió.

-Dime, ¿Acaso no te gusta?-

-Si me gusta…-

-pues tu le gustas, no veo el problema.-

-Me asusta.-

-¿Qué te asusta?-

-No sé qué siento, últimamente quiero estar cerca del…soy mala persona, cuando lo veo sin camisa quiero tocarlo, pero no quiero porque sé que está mal y yo y yo…-

\- no tiene nada de malo-Dijo Shisui adivinando hacia donde iba todo.-Lo que sientes es natural. Debes aceptar lo que quieres y decidir lo que harás. Son cosas diferentes. Si quieres tocarlo está bien, pero si crees que es pertinente no lo tocas, pero no por eso se quitan las ganas, solo te controlas.-

-Tal vez si me alejo un poco…todo se vaya esfumando.-

-Si eso deseas, olvidar tu cariño por tu esposo. Tu sabrás.-

-No quiero eso…pero necesito espacio para controlarme….-

-Tomate el que quieres, pero tienes que decírselo.-

-No, no puedo, me da mucha vergüenza.-

-Pero no crees que él pueda confundirse con tu comportamiento.-

-No me preocupa lo que piense.-

-Si no eres capaz de hacerlo por ti, no te diré que lo hagas por él, pero si al menos aclarécelo, porque puedes herirlo. Y si tienes la intención de tener una buena relación, es mejor que resuelvas las cosas cuanto antes, tienes la fortuna que lo vez diario, de no ser así, todos esos días serán un infierno de confusión para él.-Hinata lo escucho boquiabierta- Toma una decisión de lo que quieres, y como lo harás, y habla con él. Él es paciente y te entenderá, pero no es adivino dbees decírselo.-

-Gracias.-

Shisui le sonrió saliendo del lugar.

.

Llevaban cerca de 15 minutos en silencio, Hinata jugaba con sus dedos, sonrojada.

-Si no es urgente puedes decírmelo en otro momento.- Itachi se levantó frustrado. Sintió que ella le jalo la camisa.

-Itachi. Yo…cuando me besas.- él se volteó a mirarla- siento una calidez en mí, cuando usaste tu lengua…yo…-se sonrojo- sucede que tus besos siempre son dulces, suaves y pasionales, pero cuando sentí…cuando…fue de echo excitante.-Itachi la miro a los ojos sorprendido e incrédulo- De ambas formas emocional y se...sexualmente hablando-Hinata no podía estar más roja.- Nunca me he sentido así y tengo miedo a ese sensación, de por si me haces caer en ti, de por si te adoro y me encantas, de por si siento que quiero besarte y tocarte últimamente-Itachi se paró delante de ella- pero cuando…es que, la verdad yo no estoy acostumbrada –Itachi le tomo la mejilla, ella comenzó a hiperventilar.-Y solo es cosa de acostumbrarme. No quise rechazarte, es que me sorprendí, pero siendo honesta fue agradable.-

-¿Qué siguieres?- Le pregunto él.

-Llegaremos a dónde quieres…solo dame una meta, pero ve a mi ritmo.-

-Lo se.-

La beso rápidamente.

-te quiero- Dijo él.

-Te quiero Itachi.- Ella le beso.- De verdad te quiero.

Sus problemas quedaron atrás, no supo cómo, simplemente se solucionaron.

-Itachi…-

-Hinata.-

-Itachi…estoy, yo estoy enamorada de ti.-

 _Tal vez no era amor aun pero tenía la certeza de que ambos._

-y yo de ti.-

 _Llegarían a eso._

๑

๑

๑

Comenzaba a sentir las ganas de tocarlo. Lo había visto en la ducha y no solo eso, desea que él le tocara. Sentía una especia de calor en sus senos, una urgencia de que él les sintiera, que sintiera lo fríos que se sentían si él y los cálidos que estaban. Sentía un cosquilleo debajo de la pelvis.

Habían vivido cerca de 6 meses juntos ya, criaron unos polluelos juntos y esa primavera les dejaron ir.

Hinata se volvió más abierta. Menos complaciente pero igualmente dulce.

Ese día Itachi la abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo y con el otro le acariciaba sutilmente la mejilla y el brazo.

Se miraron, sonrieron y se besaron nuevamente y en ese instante Hinata todo la mano y la llevo temblando a su seno.

En esa ocasión él no se esperó eso, de hecho no reaccionó al inicio, ella temía ser rechazada.

La miro durativamente. Preguntándose si sabía que estaban entrando a un terreno peligroso, especialmente para ella si no se encontraban lista.

-Hinata..- La vio a los ojos, le temblaban las cejas y entonces ella le sonrió con una mirada fuerte y decidida le dijo. Habían hablado de la intimidad, nunca con detalles, pero ella aprendió lo que pude de él, y más de Shisui.

-Lo deseo…-

Y así pues, el callo rendido movió su mano, girando la muñeca, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado más por inexperiencia, ella susurro un suave gemido que desato el deseo que Itachi llevaba reprimiendo desde hace tanto.

La beso, abriendo la boca, sintiendo la lengua degustándola, tocando sobre sus labios y su lengua. Su aliento era a menta por la pasta dental, recordó la forma en que ella se cuidaba, se limpiaba y arreglaba para verde bien exclusivamente para.

La quería, estaba enamorándose de ella, se había acostumbrado a ella casi de forma natural pero ahora su cabeza se le decía con desesperación.

 _La deseo…te deseo.._

Todo desatado por el acto de Hinata. Esta por su parte, tardo meses en darse cuenta de lo que sentía por él, y más en aceptarlo, pero fue breve tomando la decisión.

 _Quiero que me toques, quiero que me beses…Itachi…_

Un suave gemido los hizo salir del trance.

El bajo besándole el cuello, toco piel, tela, piel, alternando en el monte derecho de ella y la bata. Entonces…solo entonces. Ella lo aparto nuevamente.

-Si…si…pero hasta aquí es mi limite, por favor no te enojes, solo quiero ir…ir más lento.-

El entendía perfectamente así que solo siguió esperándola.

Día tras día exploraban nuevamente el erotismo, para Itachi era jodidamente lento, se sintió tan frustrado sexualmente, pero era un hombre paciente y se había propuesto esperarla, no importa la agonía con que su entrepierna lo torturara. Lo hacía por ella y se lo recordaba constantemente. Muy detalladamente que ella era la razón de eso.

Cuando le contó a Shisui sobre el rumbo de su relación este apareció con un paquete de condones para él. Itachi se los devolvió. No querían hijos aun, aun eran jóvenes una ventaja de tener a una mujer joven es que puede tardar en tener hijos. Sin prisa, disfrutando su relación. Pero de ninguna forma aceptaría condones de Shisui.

Pero se arrepentiría después.

.

Esa noche llego temprano. Shisui se fue a dormir pronto. Él se sentó en la cama, y ella se sentó a su lado. Hablaron un poco y entonces comenzaron a besarse. Hinata le quito la camisa, dejándolo con el torso desnudo. Esta vez él no se detuvo cuando sus manos estaban sobre sus senos, bajaba por el escote tocándole los senos

-Itachi- Dijo ella.-te amo.- Acto seguido se desabrocho la camisa quedando solo en sujetador.

-Ven.- Hinata se sentó frente a él y sobre sus piernas. Se besaban de frente, el la tocaba, le quitaba la camisa y ella quedo solo con sujetador.

Con ambas manos tomo los dos montes y los movía placenteramente mientras le besaba los labios. Movía frustrado el sujetador.

Hinata lo noto, le sonrió y se lo quito lentamente para que él lo disfrutada.

Se podían ver sus botones color durazno. Completamente erguidos.

Los toco lleno de gozo. Los apretaba y veía como se esponjaban otra vez, los juntaba y soltaba admirando como caían, le gustaba ver como cambiaban de forma cuando él los tomaba.

\- Itachi…- Ella con las rodillas en la cama comenzó a estirarse para que sus senos quedaran a la par con el rostro de él. -Besalos…-

El chico los probo inmediatamente, succiono un poco, masajeaba el otro, con su lengua hizo círculos en el color durazno, con los dedos pulgar y corazón tomo el botón color durazno, presionando el centro con su dedo índice.

-I…Itachi.- le dijo su esposa mientras se arqueaba.

Él estaba fascinado, con ese simple roce ella reacciono de forma extasiada. Lamio el centro de su otro seno. Tuvo la misma reacción su mujer. Incluso mejor.

-Oh…I…-El continúo tocando sus esferas, besándolas mientras su mujer se arqueaba mas y mas.

Con su mano libre se deslizo por la espalda, bajando más, desabrochándole su pantalón, metiendo la mano debajo tocando en círculos sobre las pantis de ella.

El toco la cintura, el vientre y bajo su ropa dejando ver sus piernas.

Ella perdió noción de si y cuando se dio cuenta estaba quitándose el listón que le sostenía su ropa interior. El ansioso comenzó a quitar el otro listón y así le termino quitándole las pantaletas de un solo tirón. La empujo a la cama.

Sentía como el la observaba, con la espada curva, los pezones duros, su abdomen agitándose y su feminidad tenía un brillo a causa de un líquido viscoso blanquease. Se sentía feliz cuando el beso y la toco de nuevo, no quería estar lejos de él.

El bajo de nuevo saboreando sus esferas, probando la piel melocotón, con su lengua bajo por esa línea que se forma en medio del estómago lamiéndole el ombligo, el vientre luego le beso la pelvis y en un acto de placer indescriptible para ella y degustación para él, beso su sexo.

Recorrió con su lengua desde arriba bajando hasta su entrada.

-¡Itachi!- Grito ella por esas sensaciones nuevas, sentía el calor de la boca de Itachi en su feminidad. Sentía como succionaba, como su lengua subía y bajaba.-oh-

Ella sentía tensión en las piernas, las estiraba mientras se arqueaba, Itachi le tomo ambas piernas y las alzo abriéndose paso de nuevo al centro de ella.

Escuchaba la forma en que él se degustaba. Con sonidos claros saboreaba. Sentía la mano de su hombre tocándole el muslo.

-ha… -Era indescriptible esa sensación. El calor de la boca de él, su traviesa lengua, esa forma en que la aprisiono con las piernas. – Itachi.-Sentía presión en la cabeza.

-Sabes increíble amor- Le dijo el levantándose, sonriéndole, evidentemente satisfecho saboreando el sabor que tenía en los labios. El bajo de nuevo.

Y así mientras el continuaba se sintió la mujer más deliciosa del mundo, se sintió deseada, amada. Confundida por lo que acaba de pensar, alagada, sonroja.

Así era ella, coexistía con ese lado que despertó el desde el instante en que ella decisión vivir para que el no estuviera solo. Tímida y a su vez feroz, dulce y a la vez sensual.

Su espalda se contorneaba, haciéndola quedar en un arco, resaltado sus senos exponiendo su placer con sus botones duros y ganando una batalla contra el sentido de ella.

Perdió por completo la cabeza.

Conoció lo que era el instinto, cerró los ojos lista para entregarse a él sin siquiera pesarlo.

๑

๑

๑

Itachi no pensaba claramente, quería entrar en ella, lo ansiaba con desesperación. Sentía que sus testículos explotarían si tenía que aguantarse un poco más. Ni si quiera se daba autosatisfacción a el mismo desde hace meses.

Y así pues se bajó el pantalón, mostrando su hombría completamente lista para el acto. Orgulloso, listo se colocó encima de ella. Le beso el cuello y estaba acomodándole las piernas cuando…

Su mente brillante le hizo percatarse de algo que a la mayoría de los novatos les tomaría trabajo prever.

 _No tengo un preservativo._

Se sintió jodidamente frustrado de nuevo.

Se abrocho el pantalón, se calzo y se puso una camisa.

-¿Itachi?-pregunto su esposa mirándole desde la cama en la misma posición extasiada que la dejo.

-Perdóname...-La tapo con una sábana blanca.-vuelvo enseguida.- Le dio un beso en la frente, intentado ser dulce y hasta cursi para que ella no sintiera que le abandonara.

-Aquí te espero.- La chica le sonrió y él se sintió seguro de eso.

.

Toco al cuarto de Shisui, se sentía tan jodidamente frustrado de nuevo.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Un anticonceptivo.-

-Repítelo.-

-Un maldito condón-

-Bueno ellos no están malditos…jajaja, pasa.-

El lugar estaba de cabeza y el llevaba apenas hay 6 días, revolvió entre sus cosas, busco entre su mochila y saco la caja que le había obsequiado a Itachi y que el groseramente (según el propio Shisui) desprecio.

-creo que ya no tengo-

-¿Qué?-

Shisui la agito boca abajo y efectivamente ni siquiera uno solo salió de ahí.

Estaba tan molesto.

-creí que era un paquete entero.-

-Lo era, solo que los use por mi cuenta.-

¿Qué carajos? El apenas llevaba unos días ahí, como se pudo haber acabado 20 condones en una semana?

-Pero ni si quiera hay mujeres para…-

-La hija de la cocinera, tiene unas dotes y talentos muy especiales, además ya te conté de la chica de medicina que conocí.-

-Pero eso fue apenas anti antier.-

-Si bueno, debes aprovechar la juventud.-

Maldito infeliz.

-Bueno, andado.-

\- ¿qué cosa?-

-He esperado desde que tenías 15 para que perdieras la virginidad, así que vamos a comprar a la farmacia del pueblo.-

Salieron caminando, les tomaría un rato entre la nieve y el frio. Una anciana venía manejando una carreta, Shisui pidió que les llevase, para que no prepararan ningún coche. La anciana accedió si ellos pagaban cierto dinero. Pero así pues los tres se dirigieron al pueblo.

La señora se estaciono cerca de una tienda de comestibles, Itachi se dirigió a la farmacia mientras Shisui ayudaba a la anciana.

.

Ahí había dos muchachas, una rubia y una pelirosa. Las chicas en cuestión era dulces, estudiantes de la escuela mojas-medicina. Se veían tan dulces, tan inocentes, tan puras.

Se sintió como un degenerado estando ahí para pedirles condones.

-¿Si?- pregunto alegremente la rubia.

Itachi enrojeció demasiado. Pidió un chocolate y salió de ahí.

.

-¿Y qué paso?- Pregunto Shisui acomodando algunas cosas que compro la anciana.

-No pude.-

-¿Qué? Rayos Itachi no tienes 13 años.-

-Hay dos muchachas ahí del convento que se supone que debía hacer.-

-Pedirlo, no es como que tuvieras 15 años y estuvieras llevando a tu novia a alguna parte, eres un hombre de 2 con una esposa mayor. Además ellas solo estudian medicina, no son monjas.-

La anciana volvía con algo en mano.

-hum, ¿hiciste las compras muchacho?-Le dijo ella a Itachi.

-Aun no abuelita, aun no las hizo-respondió Shisui.

-¿Eso porque?- Pregunto ella pasándole la bolsa al primo mayor.

-Shisui ve por mi…-

-Ni de broma, afróntalo tú mismo.- Dijo el acomodando la última bolsa.

-Hay vamos andemos no tenemos tiempo.- La anciana jalo a Itachi hacia la farmacia de nuevo.

.

Las chicas acomodaban unos osos de peluches que les daba un aspecto aún más infantil.

No había llegado tan lejos para regresar con las manos vacías. El enrojeció y susurro lo quería.

-Perdona- Pregunto la pelirrosa.

-un..un-

-Habla más fuerte-grito la anciana desesperada.

-¡Un condón!- Enrojeció a tal grado que se sentía como Hinata.

-¿De qué tipo?- Le dijo la pelirrosa.

Itachi puso una cara que evidenciaba que no tenía idea. La pelirosa arqueo una ceja.

-Escoja el suyo.- La rubia le extendió algunos de forma amable. -De cuales prefiere.- La chica le mostro 5 distintos.

Se sintió aliviado, pero pensándolo mejor una vez le pareció insuficiente, entonces.

-pen..pensandolo bien que …que sean dos…-

-¿hu?-la chica lo miro con duda y la boca en un pequeño círculo-¿Desea otro más?-Dijo adivinando lo que el quería.

El asintió levemente sonrojado.

-está bien.-

Ni si quiera sabia cuales debían ser…le daba cierta vergüenza admitir que era la primera vez que compraba entonces. Comenzó a leer las indicaciones de cada paquete, sumamente incomodo por la mirada que la pelirrosa le daba.

Para aumentar su vergüenza escucho de nuevo como se abría la puerta. Si era vergonzoso estar ahí frente a dos chicas y una anciana de por si, no quería saber quien entro.

-A Shisui que sorpresa verte.- Dijo la rubia de ojos azules.

-oh!, Ino, encantado de verte. Te hable de ella he Itachi, es una chica tan encantadora.-

La chica enrojeció pensando en eso.

-Va dale de los lubricados, los hombres de ahora no tienen idea de nada, son tan poco informados.- Dijo la anciana descaradamente- Me voy al carruaje, les doy 10 minutos si no me largo.

-Está bien abuelita.- Shisui le sonrió- Ino, ¿Le diste los básicos a mi primo?-

-¿Quién él?-

-si-

-Bueno si, pero ahora que lo pienso siendo primo de Shisui ¿con 2 será suficiente?-Itachi dejo de leer la información de los preservativos, para mirar a la chica de forma dudosa.-Oh, quiero decir, ¿Por qué no se lleva un paquete? Es un poco más económico de esa forma. – La chica le sonrió un tanto sonrojada.

Toda la imagen puritana que tenia de esa chica se esfumo cuando finalmente noto que no portaba anillo de castidad como la peligrosa. Y además si era la chica de medicina de la que su primo le hablo, estaba lejos de ser una chica casta y pura como pensó al inicio.

Itachi continuo leyendo, pensó en llevarse dos.

-Oh mira esos tienen cerezas- Dijo su primo.

-Bueno si, se supone que tienen sabor. Ya sabes Shisui es bueno probar algunas cosas.- Dijo Ino a Shisui guiñándole un ojo y mostrándole un paquete color rojo.

-¿Realmente saben?- Pregunto Shisui inocentemente a Ino. Se miraban de forma pasional cuando Sakura irrumpió.

-bueno podría intentarlo y así comprobarlo para usted.- Le dijo la pelirrosa a Shisui.

-De ninguna forma frente de marquesina consíguete tu propio chico.- Se quejó la rubia.

-Ni que fuera tuyo, tal vez yo le guste más que una puerca como tú.-

Las chicas discutieron mientras Shisui se paraba divertido disfrutando ver como a las chicas forcejaban entre sí por él.

Itachi suspiro, toda esa vergüenza que sentía por estar esas señoritas le pareció absurda ahora. Escucho a los caballos relinchar y subir. La anciana se había aburrido de esperar y decidió irse.

-Demonios. Shisui…-

-Oh bueno, que se le va a hacer. A que hora me dijiste que salías hermosa- Le pregunto a Ino ignorando a Sakura.

-En 20 minutos.-

-Qué tal si vamos por una copa.-

Y así termino Itachi, sentando comiendo pastel de chocolate con vino tinto, acompañando a Shisui mientras melosamente alimentaba a Ino. Sakura parecía molesta, muy molesta porque era evidente que tenía cierta atracción a Shisui.

Itachi conversaba con ella sobre la medicina, los avances y la diferencia entre los naturista y la medicina alternativa natural.

La pelirosa se hizo hacia atrás en su silla, dejando ver sus piernas.

-¿no te da frio?-Pregunto él.

-Tal vez-dijo.- ¿usted que cree?- Ella tomo la mano de Itachi y la coloco sobre sus piernas, este la retiro al instante.- Tengo frio, me preguntaba si quisiera ayudarme a tener menos frio. – Dijo en un posición un tanto tímida.

-mira si eres descarada.- Le dijo Ino.

-déjame en paz esta conversación es privada.-

-No, él es un hombre casado.-Le recrimino Ino.

-¿Qué?-

-Mira el anillo lo lleva en el bolsillo de enfrente.-

-Si pero…si él está con Shisui. Tal vez él quiera divertirse un rato-

-No seas así.-

-Tú haces lo mismo.- Le dijo Sakura a Ino.

\- Shisui es soltero…-

-Bueno tu que sabes de la vida marital de…-

-no interés alguno de llevarte a la cama.- Le dijo a Sakura- Quisiera irme y volver con mi mujer si no les importa.-

-No hay carruajes hasta la mañana.- Le recordó su primo.

-Caminare entonces.-

-Con este frio me parece imprudente- Le dijo Ino.

Incómodamente Itachi espero a Shisui en el pasillo de ese hotel.

Sakura se había ido molesta. Y ahora solo escuchaba como gritaba Ino cada 20 y tantos minutos.

Ahora entendía, algo que no quería entender, porque se acabó el paquete de 20 en una en una semana.

Por la mañana compro otros paquetes, Shisui batió record acabándose los de Itachi también. No quería que Shisui se los volver a acabar, así que compro varios paquetes para su primo y para sí mismo. Llevo distintos decidiendo experimentar.

Rentaron un carro y volvió a casa. Shisui sonriente se fue a dormir.

Itachi entro a la habitación donde estaba su mujer (bueno, el esperaba que lo fuese pronto), quien lo esperaba dormida con la sabana. Dejo la bolsa sobre la mesita de noche.

Quería estar con ella solo con ella, ninguna mustia pelirrosa podría convencerlo de lo contrario.

La beso dulcemente.

Se despertó le sonrió y cuando le estaba por besar a los labios, ella estornudo.

Hinata había enfermado por esperarlo en esa posición, desnuda y con solo una sábana durante toda la fría noche.

Estaba tan molesto.

Así que nuevamente tendría que esperar. Se sentó en la cama. Pensando que en efecto, sus partes íntimas explotarían en cualquier momento.

Lleno la tina con agua caliente para que se duchara. Ella entro, la contemplo. Estaba enferma.

Se veía hermosa.

Era dulce. Y era suya.

Ella se sentía feliz de que su esposo cuidara de ella cuando estaba enferma.

-Itachi ¿quieres acompañarme?-

Tal vez su boda no fue lo que esperaba, tal vez su inicio fue aburrido, se dio cuenta de que lo que creía la mujer ideal era aburrida y decidió conocerla para su sorpresa se enamorado de esa mujer antes que la imagen ideal. Tal vez su primer intento por tener relaciones resulto en un día enfermo para ella. Pero en definitiva viéndola ahí invitándolo a bañarse con ella, le indicaba que su vida en efecto tampoco sería lo que él esperaba.

Entro en la tina, abrazo a su mujer.

Su vida con ella, sería más divertida.

No sería perfecta, ideal y romántica, pero se sentía mejor así. La había aceptado y amado y ella a él.

Se sintió realmente feliz.

-achu.- La chica estornudo.

-salud.- El rio suavemente, pensando en la imperfección de su relación.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo ella.

-Ahora que estas enferma, puedo consentirte a mi gusto.-

-Itachi…- La chica se sonrojo.

Él la tomo por barbilla.

-Estoy enferma.-

-No me importa. Mira, para probártelo.- La beso, diciéndole de esa forma que la amaba tal y como era. Enferma o no la seguida deseando.

 _Tal vez nada fue perfecto antes, y tal vez nunca lo será. Pero pueden decir honestamente que no se arrepienten de nada, porque al fin y al cabo, justo ahora…_

-Itachi.- La chica le sonrió devolviendo el beso.

 _Justo ahora están con la persona que aman._

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~

No supe como terminarlo. Bueno aquí lo dejo.

Es mi primer intento, en mis fics abra más romance y mejor desarrollado y fundamentado (o eso quiero). Como los otros no tenían nada de nada pues me aburrí un poco (pero lo tendrán, de verdad que si...oh si XD), por ello escribí esto.

Así que les encargo sus reviews y les aviso que escribiré.


	2. 2 Esposa

**Género:** Por definir

 **Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Alterno

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Saludos, me disculpo por no terminar aun este one-shot (dividido en dos partes), pero es que aún no sé cómo terminar la historia no la imagino de otra forma (¿Ustedes que dicen?) porque me gustó mucho como termino…pero necesito escribir algo mas no me siento satisfecha con dejarlo así (No quiero frustrar a nadie, no soy tan malvada) pero no quiero caer en lo netamente sexual solo por tener más audiencia.

No siento que el personaje de Hinata tenga la madurez, al menos no me sentiría cómoda escribiendo una escena así con una persona como ella. Creo que a eso de debe mi falta de interés en concluirlo.

No lo sé, creo que dejare esta carta como aclaración del asunto.

O ¿ustedes que dicen?

En fin les mando un abrazo.


	3. Aviso

AVISO

Hay algo que quisiera compartir, que involucra la continuación de este fic. Por el momento siento que mis fics han perdido la esencia, me he sentido obligada a escribir, incluso en vacaciones el pendiente no me dejaba. Después de un tiempo releyendo mis fisc (y un fracaso en un concurso) me he dado cuenta que forzarme a escribir cuando no me apetece es insano, no solo para mi sino para mis historias. La que más ha pagado fui "UKYO" el cap. 2 siento que no le hace mérito al primero. Lo siento muy dramático, así que probablemente lo reescribire. Bueno, realmente he decidido por el momento suspender la escritura de mis fics.

Honestamente no se si continuare…

Solo bromeaba, los terminare pero necesito un respiro (dirán, de que si ni has subido). Necesito un respiro de mi propia mente. Y despejarme totalmente. Solo digo esto ahora.

No se cuando volveré a subir alguno. Sucede que con las 2 historias que tengo he escrito ambas versiones pero aún no se cómo unirlas. Necesito sentarme y pensar como continuar, sin la presión (autoimpuesta) de "tengo que escribir ya", esto me está pesando y por eso lo he dejado.

Aun necesito tiempo.

Me pregunto si alguien leera esto. De ser así pido una disculpa, si no mínimo me desahogue en este texto.

No daré un abrazo, seguiré con mi camino esta vez

~Lirios


End file.
